Mewshi's Adventure!
Mewshi's Adventure! (jap: ミュウ市 冒険！) ''is an 2.5D game for the Wii U and it will be released around in Autumn this year. This is an adventure and a platforming game featuring Mewshi the Dinocat and his partners in Co-op Mode. This is the first game for Mewshi the Dinocat Series. You can play up to 4-players in Co-op Mode or in Battle Mode. The gameplay is very similar to the other Mario Series when you're playing cooperatively but on this game the co-op moves are more advanced. Story Prologue It was a sunny day in Yoshi Island. Mewshi and Waddlenote were walking in the woods. There was sudden a mail to Mewshi. He open it and he saw a "dino-ish" notation from Yoshi. Yoshi invites Mewshi and Waddlenote for a big lunch. Mewshi and Waddlenote were dreaming at those yummy foods, especially FISH! Mewshi loves fish but Waddlenote dreams an another thing that he likes to eat. He likes nuts, hazelnuts or other types of nuts. These two were to dashing to Yoshi's House. Behind the bushes, was there Koopa the Quick, the fastest of all the Koopa Troopas. He listened the conversation of Mewshi and Waddlenote, so he decides to join these two. In the middle of the road, there was Diggy Mole, a grey Monty Mole. He was trying to make a path underground, but sudden, he saw Mewshi and Waddlenote running. Diggy Mole asked what's going on. Mewshi tells him again what's going. After that, Diggy Mole decides to join in. Mewshi and his company arrived in Yoshi's House. Yoshi was very happy for that and brings the friendly guests and they starting to eat. Later, there was a invasion of mouses of Bleck Rat, the antagonist of Mewshi. Bleck Rat and his mouses, named Scratchers, are invading Yoshi's House and the invaders stole all the food of Yoshi for his guests and they returned to his rat nest with his 7 colored bags with food. They were furious of Bleck Rat and his minions so the five decides to go to adventure! So this story continues... Plot 1: Waddlewing Autumnwoods TBA Plot 2: TBA (mid-boss) Mewshi and his crew are dash through the woods and then... they saw a mysterious Scratcher looking at them. Diggy Mole says that he's creepy and weird but sudden Scratcher dashes to the crew and then he stole Mewshi's favorite and mighty Cat Bell. Mewshi was shokked so the crew decides to catch him but it's not easy. After that course, Mewshi and the crew was glad and happy but it's not over yet! The journey haves been started now. But for all that rumble, it made dark there so, the crew were tired and them decide to go sleep to an another adventure. Plot 3: TBA (boss) TBA After defeating (TBA), the team was happy that he caught the first orange bag. Mewshi and Yoshi want to open it but Waddlenote, Diggy Note and Koopa the Quick stopped them. Waddlenote says that the crew can eat this stuff soon. Sudden, the ground was shaking and then goes open. The crew falls like crazy chickens to the depp of the cliff. After that fall, the crew was shokked and they can't go above the woods anymore. So they decide to go to adventure through the cave with a shiny river around with brighty crystals... Plot 4: Mystic Water Cave The crew were to walking in the beautiful, dark cave. Diggy Mole is the leader of the crew know because he knows all the paths underground, due to his instinct and his beloved flashlight. He doesn't go here offten because there's water and a river in this cave. Mewshi and Waddlenote agrees but Koopa the Quick and Yoshi not. They explained that water is really good for our health. Mewshi and Waddlenote agrees that too but Diggy Mole, with his arrogant behavior, desagrees. Koopa the Quick started to discuss with Diggy Mole. With that disscusing noises, the stalactits were to fall to the crew. The crew were to be shokked and goes directly through the way that goes to the waterfall. After that rumble, Mewshi, Waddlenote and Yoshi were disapointing to the "rumble-makers". Koopa the Quick and Diggy Mole exusses each other and then they go, with a happy face, to adventure to arrive to the waterfall... Plot 5: TBA (mid-boss) TBA Plot 6: The Waterfall The crew was tired, exept Diggy Mole, because the cave was long. Sudden, Waddlenote hearded something... The cave was being to be wet..., the tranquil noise out there... yep! You got it! It's the waterfall! With happy faces, they dashes very fast to the waterfall. The crew arrived there. The big waterfall looks so beautiful and shiny. Mewshi says it's a good place to make a nap after all that way to here. The next step will be to the exit of this cave. Plot 7: TBA (boss) TBA Plot 8: Ai Ai, Captain! After the boss is beaten, the crew arrives to the ocean with a broken boat. Diggy Mole can reapir this with a help of his crew. After the boat is repaired, the crew goes up that and goes to adventure on the ocean. Mewshi and Waddlenote said that the ocean is not bad at all. Koopa the Quick is glad of it but Diggy Mole not. Yeah, the discusion goes further. Mewshi and Waddlenote were to be disapointed again while this adventure... Plot 9: TBA (boss) TBA Plot 10: Landed on the Beach After that storm from (TBA), the crew landed on Shiny Beach with they half breaked boat. Mewshi woked first and then he woked Waddlenote and the others too. Koopa the Quick said he's tired after that storm so why can they rust a little bit on the beach? Well, Waddlenote, Diggy Mole and Yoshi weren't tired so they go playing to the water together while Mewshi and Koopa the Quick are lying on the beach. Later, the crew hearded something behind the bushes. It was pink just like Mewshi's style. It was Kitty Berry the Dinocat. She was followed by Krabbies. Not cool. Mewshi (he was a little different) and his crew decides to help Kitty Berry to defeat Krabbies on the whole beach. Plot 11: TBA (boss) TBA Plot 12: Lost in Jungle After that Krabby-invasion and that whole battle against (TBA), the crew, including Kitty Berry, were lost in the jungle named Jingle Jungle Greens. Pretty name! Lucky that Kitty Berry has the map from the jungle so the crew goes to an concentrated adventure! Wait! There are whole of Piggy Runners! They are pretty fast boars so they must be careful! Plot 13: TBA (boss) TBA Plot 14: We found a balloon! After that jungle rumble, the crew founded a balloon from Kitty Berry to go into the air. But first, the balloon needs to be bloated. After that work, they're all in that flying balloon and so the adventure goes further! Plot 15: TBA (boss) Plot 16: Hitted by an enemy. In the sky, the invasion of flying enemies is done. The crew celebrated that but someone of these enemies hitted the balloon. The crew, shokked, goes to that volcano and then they fall into that burning mountain. Waddlenote, Kitty Berry, Koopa the Quick and Diggy Mole were scared but Mewshi encouraged them and they goes climbing. But it failed. They falled in the volcano but lucky, on a rock. So the dangerous adventure goes futher. Plot 16: TBA (mid-boss) Plot 17: The Core With their power-ups, Mewshi and his crew arrived to the core. It's icey and strange. That icey place is in the core of the earth. It's very cold and warm at the same time. Kitty Berry has cold. It was a chance for Mewshi! With his power-up and he warmed Kitty Berry up. How adorable. That female kissed Mewshi on his cheek. Waddlenote and Diggy Mole were disgusted. And what does Koopa the Quick? He explored the icey area and founded something very rare. It was something that it was never seen on earth. Something, ... very bright and shiny. Koopa the Quick tried to take that rare thing and put on Kitty Berry's hands. Kitty Berry explained what was that. It was a Millennium Stone. That rare thing was more than 1000 years here in the core. That's why is it so cold here to protect dangers from the other firey places. That rare stone was an useful thing to protect the earth due to Yoshi Island's help and due to his tribe dance. The tribe dance was not only to serve her god but also for absorving the spirits to that stone. How more spirits, how stronger is the stone. If the stone doesn't have spirits enough, the earth is not protected anymore. With all that explaination, has Mewshi and Waddlenote more faith and confidence to continue the adventure. Koopa the Quick sees that something's missing on that stone. It must be bigger. Someones stole a part of the stone. It could be Bleck Rat. Mewshi's crew hasn't enough time so they must go to Bleck Rat and defeat him once and for all. The legendary adventure goes further. Plot 18: TBA (boss) Plot 19: Ancient Canyons Plot 20: TBA (mid-boss) Plot: 21 Plot 22: TBA (boss) Gameplay Controls Playable Characters Items Cat Bells Each character haves a different ability with these cat bells. Enemies Areas Each area haves 7 levels and 2 bosses: a mid-boss and a boss. Gallery ''See the whole gallery here: Mewshi's Adventure!/Gallery Trivia *This is the first upcoming game of Mewshi the Dinocat. Staff * (creator) * (fixing the table) * * Poll Wich boxart do you like the most? Japanese European American RP / Beta Category:Fan Games Category:Mewshi the Dinocat Series Category:Mewshi the Dinocat Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Waddlenote Games Category:Koopa the Quick Games Category:Games by Yoshifraga97 Category:Platforming Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Rated 6 Games Category:Yoshi (series) Category:Yoshi Games Category:Nintendo Games